


Aquella distinta Navidad

by nicymint



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicymint/pseuds/nicymint
Summary: Después de la Guerra Civil, Tony intenta seguir con su vida ayudando a su mejor amigo en recuperación y a su especial compañero menor, Peter Parker, a lidiar con las cosas ligeramente tanto en la escuela como con sus poderes.Pero un día Peter descubre a Tony afligido mirando aquella curiosa carta y un viejo celular en su oficina...





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot creado especial y exclusivamente para el evento de amigo secreto que se hizo en el grupo Multiuniverse Stony.
> 
> Así que, Gilda, este es mi regalo para ti. Espero de corazón que te guste, y sí, sé que has pedido algo con los demás Vengadores, pero realmente me hubiera tomado un Fanfic completo para agregarlos a todos con coherencia. ¡Pero hay mucha Superfamily!  
> Un abrazo enorme a la distancia. ♥

**Aquella distinta Navidad**

 

Para Tony la navidad jamás fue un momento de familiaridad extrema y ternura en su máximo esplendor. De hecho, aun cuando sus padres yacían con vida, estos debían viajar para esas fechas, y aunque le llevaran con ellos algunas veces, no le prestaban la atención que un niño quería. Con el tiempo se acostumbró, y aunque adoraba el olor a navidad, no tenía el espíritu de reunirse con sus seres queridos a cenar. Usualmente para ese día trabajaba en su taller y luego se arreglaba con sus mejores prendas para las desmesuradas fiestas donde era cordialmente invitado todos los años. Casi siempre le decía a Pepper que se tomara un par de días para salir también y que se comprara un lindo regalo de su parte, pero, a pesar de que sí hacía lo último, ella jamás le dejaba ir solo a esos bares. No por lo menos hasta que Tony encontraba con quién pasar la noche.

Tony pensó hace unos meses atrás que ese 25 de diciembre lo pasaría con sus nuevos compañeros, cambiando nuevamente los malos hábitos que acostumbraba. Pero una absurda discusión y diferencias de ideas hicieron que el grupo se deshiciera por completo.

La pérdida de localización de Bruce y Thor después de la catástrofe mundial que se logró evitar en Sokovia, le daba constante dolores de cabeza. Llamaba con insistencia al número de su hermano de ciencia, pero este jamás contestaba, lo que a su vez le impedía rastrear el chip de su celular. Bruce obviamente no era tonto, él sabía por qué lo hacía.

Con Steve las cosas fueron bastante buenas en su momento. De hecho, cuando a veces tenían tiempos libres -Steve sin entrenar a los nuevos Vengadores y Tony sin tanto papeleo entre los Vengadores e Industrias Stark-, ambos salían a tomarse unas copas junto a Natasha, Sam y Rhodey, dejando solos un rato a Wanda y Vision. A veces, incluso, iban a visitar a Clint a su granja, guiados por Romanoff, por supuesto.

Tony había ayudado a Steve en sus recuerdos y memorias sobre la guerra, e incluso había dejado que le hablara de lo bueno que era su padre en ese entonces, cuando la juventud Stark le poseía aún. Y él, como pagando con la misma moneda, se dio la libertad de confesarle sus pesadillas con aquel agujero que se abrió en el cielo de Nueva York, de que estuvo a punto de matar a Pepper una vez con sus queridas armaduras, y de lo mal que lo había pasado luchando contra Killian. Ese día no pudo evitar contarle sobre Harley también, el pequeño revoltoso que le había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Steve sonrió mucho en ese momento. Los ojos de Tony brillaron con peculiaridad cuando mencionó a Harley, no dudaba que era un chico extraordinario por la forma en que el castaño se refería a él, y esperaba alguna vez conocerle también.

—¿Esperas tener hijos, Tony? —Preguntó de repente sin pensar.

Para Tony los niños no estaban en sus planes. Sentía que aún no maduraba lo suficiente, a pesar de estar en sus 30, para hacerse cargo de un niño que no sabría cómo cuidar y educar. Y es que la simple idea de estar tan ocupado viviendo para ser cada día más grande en su ámbito profesional le daba temor, ser un padre ausente como lo fue Howard con él no le gustaría, no quería ser así, entonces prefería evitar.

—No, no creo que sea buen padre, la verdad. Aunque amo ayudar a los demás, prefiero hacerlo con el nombre de la empresa, Cap. Ya sabes, más en grande.

Steve sonrió.

—Serías un muy buen padre, Tony. Lo digo solamente por si lo dudabas.

La sorpresa no se dejó esperar en el rostro del castaño, su expresión por un momento se endureció por no saber cómo responder, pero luego simplemente sonrió observando la chimenea de la base. Steve se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—No sé, no pienso tener hijos por el momento.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que sabrás eso cuando estés listo. Yo siempre he querido niños, aunque ni antes podría haberlos mantenido bien, ni ahora puedo por el riesgo que podrían tener a mi lado.

El genio asintió, era muy razonable la opinión que daba Steve sobre ello. Se parecía mucho a la propia, de hecho. La conversación de ambos hubiera sido más larga si es que a Steve no lo hubieran llamado para una misión al amanecer junto a Natasha.

Esa noche Tony pensó mucho el tema de los hijos. Pepper nunca había sacado el tema a la luz, no por lo menos aún, pero suponía que en un par de años más sería inevitable, y de alguna forma se prometió internamente entenderlo por ella. Después de todo, era algo muy delicado de tratar.

* * *

 

Tony no estaba bien.

Luego de que Pepper le dejara seguir con su vida de superhéroe, Tony solamente buscó refugio en sus nuevas y ya avanzadas armaduras mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la mayoría de su gente. Siempre que recibía visitas fingía estar bien para que no le atiborraran de preguntas.

Y había resultado.

Había prometido retirarse de la lucha luego del atentado, de la estupidez que había cometido al dar la dirección de su casa en Los Ángeles y de paso poner en riesgo a Pepper, Happy y su propia persona. Pero sus compañeros lo necesitaban, habían hurtado nuevamente el cetro de Loki y no podía dejar eso pasar, no por lo menos con el peligro que corría ese objeto en manos equivocadas.

 

La relación con Pepper no había terminado a la primera llamada donde Tony había salido volando hacia la base de Los Vengadores, sino que poco a poco se comenzó a desmoronar todo, y aunque Pepper al principio casi fulminó con la mirada a Tony, le dejó pasar su hazaña de salvar al mundo unos buenos meses. Y no es que no quisiera que él participara, sino que prefería que lo hiciera a través de las computadoras, audífonos y micrófonos, en lugar de una armadura que en cualquier momento podrían hacer polvo. Y claramente quería evitar nuevamente el tema de las pesadillas de Tony. Justamente cuando él ya estaba regularizando su sueño de una persona normal y sana, volvían atentar contra ellos.

Cuando Tony volvió luego de la batalla en Sokovia no era el mismo. Perder a su hermano de ciencia había sido un golpe muy bajo para él, y realmente esperaba que Natasha comprendiera el motivo de su huida. Thor, por otro lado, estaba en Asgard luego de despedirse, pero tampoco podía contactarlo directamente. Steve junto a Natasha se había quedado al mando de los nuevos Vengadores, mientras él seguiría ayudando en lo que más podía mejorando elementos del equipo.

O sea, que con otras palabras, había vuelto a la maldita obsesión con su trabajo y armaduras de emergencia.

Todo el esfuerzo que Pepper había puesto en Tony se había esfumado en cuanto la primera llamada por ayuda fue requerida. Pepper no se sentía celosa de Los Vengadores, se sentía herida de que Tony no cumpliera su palabra con ella. Se había impresionado que Tony, a las pocas horas de ser llamado para una nueva unión de Los Vengadores, tenía un traje perfectamente creado con varias mejoras según J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony había dejado de lado el trabajo por un tiempo por ella, pero lo había retomado.

Tony no iba a cambiar, y Pepper lo sabía.

 

Había pasado tiempo, y tuvo que ser luego de la innecesaria pelea que tuvieron la mitad de Los Vengadores contra la otra mitad, cuando Pepper decidió llamar a Tony personalmente. Por medio de Rhodey se había informado de lo que pasó. La verdad es que con él mantenía mucho contacto telefónico luego de su accidente.

 —Así que ahora te dignas a llamarme. —Contestó Tony con su característico humor.

Estaba en la oficina. La verdad es que había pegado un pequeño saltito al oír el sonido del celular. Por un segundo pensó que era el celular que había enviado Steve.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Como siempre, cariño.

Pepper conocía tan bien a Tony, que descubrió en segundos el camuflaje en el tono de su voz.

—Sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo… —Susurró. Tony se sintió protegido de repente.

—Estoy bien… De verdad, cielo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Pepper sonrió con melancolía.

—Bien… Cansada, dirigiendo tu empresa.

—Nuestra.

Un silencio incómodo se formó de repente. Pepper sabía que Tony en esos momentos podría sentirse solo, pero no podía dejarse flaquear y caer nuevamente en la tentación de sus brazos. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y la respetaría.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Tony?

El castaño pasó la palma de su mano por sobre su rostro, en un gesto de cansancio.

¿Qué pasó? Él también se lo preguntó mucho, y la verdad es que aún no encontraba algún tipo de respuesta. Todo había comenzado con la búsqueda de Barnes y había terminado en una absurda traición.

—Desacuerdos, muchos desacuerdos. Steve no entregó a Barnes e intenté hacérselo entender de muchas maneras, pero como te lo he dicho antes, Steve es de lo más obstinado que podrías conocer.

Tony prefirió evitar el tema de sus padres, recordarlo le daba dolores de cabeza y lo ponía de mal humor.

—Sí… Recuerdo haberlo oído antes.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses ya, pero el ambiente entre los dos aún se podía palpar algo tenso por la separación. Tony extrañaba su presencia merodeando por su círculo.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony. Sé que Steve es importante para ti, después de todo lo que han pasado.

Él asintió, recordando luego que ella no podía verle.

—Sí. Creo que debería empezar acostumbrarme.

Pepper cerró los ojos con pesar, sintiéndose culpable por no estar a su lado.

—Bueno, Tony, debo irme ahora, una reunión me espera.

—Está bien. Que tengas un lindo día, Pep. Y no te mates trabajando, no me cae nada bien ese jefe tuyo.

Ella rio. Tony Stark relucía de nuevo.

—Adiós, Tony.

* * *

 

El rápido progreso de Rhodey era lo que más agradecía en esos momentos. Este ya se podía mantener de pie sin estar sosteniéndose de los barrotes, aunque para caminar aún se le hacía algo complicado. Tony casi siempre estaba con él en las sesiones de ejercicio.

—Ten —dijo el castaño llegando a su lado —, las hice para ti.

Rhodey sonrió cuando observó los bastones que Tony le pasó. Le había comentado con anterioridad que le tenía un pequeño presente y que no se apurara tanto en caminar como antes. Había mucho tiempo aún.

Los bastones poseían unos sensores que le avisaban a Tony o a Vision cuando Rhodey se comenzaba a cansar y requería de ayuda o cuando tenía alguna caída. Tenía cuero en las empuñadoras. Rhodey se sintió como un viejo millonario con el diseño clásico del objeto. Aunque bueno, poseía los colores de Máquina de Guerra, así que más le encantó.

Ciertamente caminó con más confianza lejos de los barrotes. Rhodey tenía determinación en él. Tony sonrió por ello.

—Vaya, te pasaste esta vez. Me siento como Hugh Hefner. Ahora me falta solamente la bata roja de seda. ¿Cuándo me la traes?

Anthony rio arrugando la nariz y achicando los ojos.

—No estaría mal. —Dijo, tomando asiento en las bancas que yacían en la habitación.

Rhodey sonrió mientras daba un par de vueltas.

—Vision estuvo conmigo hace poco. En serio no necesito que hagan esto todo el tiempo, Tony.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Vision se siente culpable de alguna forma, y yo… Sabes que estaré siempre que me necesites.

Rhodey lo sabía. Claro que sí. Y aunque Tony no lo dijera abiertamente, James también sabía que se sentía culpable por haber requerido de su ayuda en el momento del accidente.

—Vale, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales.

Tony elevó los brazos en gesto de inocencia.

—Tú empezaste.

El moreno se sentó a un lado de su compañero y suspiró.

—¿Qué tal vas con el chico araña?

Tony se quitó los lentes de descanso que adoraba llevar y se sobó el centro de su rostro, justo en medio de los ojos.

—Ah, ese mocoso… Es bastante complicado lidiar con él, ¿sabes? Me hace las cosas difíciles todos los días.

Rhodey arrugó el entrecejo. No sabía en realidad que se veían o hablaban todos los días, pero tampoco quería poner incómodo a Tony, así que no desvió el tema.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno él… Es un niño aún, pero quiere estar en cada cosa peligrosa que ve. Se mete en unos cuantos líos, y aunque le digo que no haga nada que yo hiciera, lo termina haciendo igual.

—Vale Tony, pero tienes que entender también que está en la adolescencia. ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—Dieciséis.

—En plena pubertad. Además, de seguro no ha hecho ni la mitad de las locuras que hiciste tú a su edad.

Tony le golpeó levemente el hombro. Rhodes tenía razón.

Luego de un par de diálogos más, el moreno entendió que Tony no era que le molestara cada cosa de Peter por estar en una edad hormonal, sino que el mayor se estaba encariñando más de lo que usualmente se lo permitía, y ya comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva por ello.

A veces Peter le abrazaba en modo de agradecimiento por cada descubrimiento de su nuevo traje o uno que otro consejo de parte del mayor, y Tony se comenzaba a poner nervioso por no saber cómo corresponderle. Ahí entonces comenzaba a inventar lo típico, como que estaba atrasado para una reunión o alguna excusa improvisada dependiendo de la hora.

Típico de un Stark.

* * *

 

Tony le había prometido a Peter ayudarlo en lo que quisiera, por eso es que tenía tanto contacto con él después de lo que había pasado con Steve, aun cuando Peter no le pedía favores… O por lo menos no demasiados.

Esa tarde Tony decidió darle una sorpresa al menor. Peter le había comentado varias veces en el taller, cuando se aparecía de sorpresa, que sería genial vivir junto a Los Vengadores, o «sus nuevos compañeros», como les llamaba. El castaño mayor estuvo meses planeando una buena habitación y acomodándola en la torre. La hizo en un lugar muy secreto, y aunque estuvo tentado a eliminar definitivamente la habitación de Steve, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

—¿Ha pasado algo, señor Stark? ¿Alguna nueva amenaza?

Tony sonrió. Entendía la confusión del castaño, pues siempre que quería conversarle de algo lo iba a visitar unas cuadras más apartadas de su hogar, jamás lo había citado en la torre. Peter supuso que era para algo importante.

—Siempre hay amenazas, pero no, no se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?

Tony suspiró.

—Me ha quedado claro que te gusta este lugar, así que con el dolor de mi alma decidí hacerte un cuarto solamente para ti.

Tony fue testigo de los grandes ojos de Peter por la impresión, y aunque no lo diría, le había encantado verlo. Un nuevo abrazo, de los tantos que el menor ya le daba, fue lo que recibió. Tony le palmeó un poco la espalda con su mano e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—¡Gracias señor Stark! ¡De verdad esto significa mucho para mí! No es una broma, ¿verdad?

El castaño mayor sonrió, se separó del menor y dejó que le siguiera. La habitación era más grande que la del apartamento, claramente. Peter entró con emoción y se dejó satisfacer de los lujos que Tony Stark le daba en aquel metro cuadrado. Jamás pensó ser parte de aquella torre en Nueva York alguna vez.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. Peter era un niño aún, y como tal no podía dejar que se ilusionara solamente por aquel regalo. Se sentó en los pies de la cama e invitó a Peter.

—Bueno, ahora serás bienvenido cuando sea que quieras quedarte, aunque llegues en las madrugadas. Ya sabes, están acostumbrados conmigo. —Peter rio. —Pero quiero que tengas claro una cosa, enano.

Este miró hacia sus pies, ya habían tenido esa conversación anteriormente.

—Sé que no seré parte de Los Vengadores, señor Stark, ya me lo ha dicho en su auto.

Tony suspiró. No le gustaba ese tono amargo y triste de Peter, pero lo entendía.

—Solamente quiero que sepas que no quiero que estés en riesgo siendo tan joven. Cuando te pedí ayuda para apoyarme contra el equipo que se unió a Steve, lo hice solamente porque sabía que ellos no iban a dañarte con gravedad. Muchos podrían haberlo hecho, pero ellos no son así ni con un enemigo potencial, por eso es que son Vengadores. Quiero que entiendas eso antes de querer ser uno.

Peter le miró.

—¿Entonces podré ser un Vengador algún día?

—Yo jamás dije eso. —Respondió a la defensiva con un toque burlesco.

Peter asintió.

Le costaba entender el punto de Tony, la verdad. Él era muy fuerte incluso para su edad, tenía una visión increíble y podía escalar paredes sin siquiera usar su telaraña. Pero suponía que el mayor quería protegerlo a toda costa. Peter sonrió y volvió a abrazarle, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos junto a uno de sus héroes favoritos.

* * *

 

Cuando Peter decidía ir a quedarse a la torre, casi siempre escogía lo fines de semana. El día domingo era su favorito, porque Tony le dejaba usar su bergere y ver películas en Netflix toda la tarde en el salón grande. A veces también pasaba tiempo junto a él en su laboratorio, aunque casi siempre el mayor le mandaba a ver televisión, ir a practicar en el cuarto virtual o al laboratorio de Banner. Peter resultaba ser demasiado hablador en los peores momentos.

Una vez Peter llegó a la oficina de Tony sin su permiso, obviamente. Y en secreto había visto por la ventana de esa habitación cuando este miraba con mucha atención un celular bastante antiguo y una carta encima de su escritorio.

Peter no siempre se metía en las cosas íntimas de Tony, porque sabía que no estaba en zona de demasiada confianza aun cuando ya había estado junto a él varios meses, pero esa vez no pudo guardárselo por demasiado tiempo, y es que aquella expresión en su mentor jamás la había visto, nunca.

Esa noche de miércoles, como nunca, Peter apareció en la torre. Tony pensó que algo había pasado, así que a grandes pasos salió de su taller al verle por la pantalla.

—Oh, señor Stark. —Peter de inmediato le nombró, y a juzgar por el tono de su voz, Tony había estado equivocado. ¿Estará preocupándose demasiado por el chico? Se preguntó de repente. —¿Puedo conversar con usted un momento?

—Claro, estaba en mi taller haciendo un par de arreglos a God Killer.

Peter asintió, conocía esa armadura. Tony había estado trabajando en ella de hace rato.

—¿Entonces se decidió ir al espacio?

—No se trata de eso, pero ya sabes que prefiero estar bien armado en caso de cualquier cosa.

El castaño menor sonrió al ver el casco de la armadura cuando llegaron. Aún yacía con rayas de los lápices de Tony, pero era algo completamente diferente a lo que hasta ahora había visto en Iron Man.

—Luce genial, señor Stark.

—Lo sé.

Peter caminó un poco por el taller. Sin duda ya lo conocía a la perfección, por ello, un simple detalle se fijó que había cambiado. El escudo del Capitán América yacía en el rincón más oscuro del taller apoyado contra la pared. Peter frunció el ceño.

—Es… ¿Es una réplica ese escudo, señor Stark?

Tony le miró y luego observó el escudo de Steve. No, no era una réplica, era la auténtica original de su padre.

—Sí, la hice cuando me aburrí y recordé que Steve podría necesitar una réplica en casos de emergencia. —Mintió.

Peter se acercó a ella y la miró.

—Pero está rasguñada y sucia, ¿no fue esto por Pantera Negra?

Tony apretó la mandíbula. De repente se sintió descubierto.

—Hicimos un par de experimentos con ella. Así fue como descubrimos que vibranium con vibranium, fascinantemente pueden dañarse aun cuando hay un solo atacante. T’Challa hizo unos rasguños con sus uñas de vibranium y estas dañaron el escudo, pero también gastaron en un cinco por ciento sus uñas.

Peter se mostró impresionado. Observó nuevamente el escudo y en un par de segundos recordó el motivo de su visita. Tantear terreno no era una opción con Tony Stark, así que decidió usar la técnica de no hacer laberintos que había aprendido por ahí.

—Señor Stark, ¿qué pasó con aquel celular viejo y esa carta con su nombre en ella?

Tony se asombró tanto, que dejó su trabajo de lado.

—¿Dónde has visto eso? —Preguntó algo a la defensiva.

Peter tragó grueso.

—Vine hace unos días y quise darle una sorpresa en su oficina, pero lo encontré ensimismado mirándolos. ¿Ha pasado algo malo, señor Stark? Usted parecía triste. ¿Es quizás sobre su amigo James?

Tony negó rápidamente.

—No. Dios Peter, no digas eso ni en broma. —Respondió sentándose en su silla, sintiendo algo punzante su pecho.

—¿Entonces?

El castaño suspiró. ¿Qué le decía ahora? No podía contarle como si nada lo sucedido, porque tampoco esperaba que Peter le tomara un tipo de odio a Steve. El rubio había hecho algo muy malo, pero a través de la carta le había demostrado su perdón como pudo. Tony pensó que si hubieran hablado las cosas antes, nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Es… Ah, no puedo decírtelo, Peter. Es algo demasiado personal.

Peter asintió. Entendía quizá el grado de importancia que podría tener aquella carta.

—Lo entiendo.

Tony asintió lentamente.

—Se está haciendo demasiado tarde, creo que sería mejor que te fueras para no preocupar a tu linda tía. Dile a Happy que te vaya a dejar.

Peter le miró, realmente no le diría sobre la carta. Él esperaba aunque sea un poco de información. Asintió y se despidió con la mano alzada haciendo una sonrisa forzosa en su rostro. Tony le miró irse simplemente.

El genio suspiró. Ahora se sentía culpable y avergonzado. Peter había descubierto un lado muy sensible de él, demasiado para su gusto. No había evitado sentirse mal ante su triste mirada. Peter no se había despedido con un abrazo como siempre lo hacía.

Se sintió idiota y sonrió de repente. ¿Desde cuándo quería que Peter le abrazara?

* * *

 

El sábado en la noche Peter se aseguró que tía May le hiciera una visita sorpresa a Tony. Había pasado un par de días desde lo que había preguntado, y aunque supo que quizá se aceleró demasiado, no podía dejar pasar la gran duda que le dejaba saber la persona de la carta.

Tía May yacía contenta a su lado del ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la planta de su habitación, se maravilló. Tony entonces apareció de repente.

—¿A qué debo esta maravillosa visita?

May sonrió. Tony miró a Peter y este se encogió de hombros.

—Me siguió de alguna manera.

—Quería agradecerle por incentivarlo de esta forma.

Tony se sintió en aprietos, pero supuso que tal como aquella vez que él mismo había ido a buscar a Peter de improviso a su hogar, debía seguirle el juego.

—Claro, Peter tiene la más alta calificación de mis alumnos. Debía premiarlo con lo mejor, ¿no? —El castaño miró al menor. —¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Llevaré a tu tía a comer. Sabes que puedes pedirle lo que se te antoje a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Peter sonrió. Tony leyó las disculpas en sus ojos cuando se despidieron.

Peter no se consideró jamás una persona entrometida, pero sí demasiado curioso. Por eso es que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para saber quién era el remitente de esa carta. Así que, sin poder esperar más, se encaminó a la oficina del mayor.

 

 

_‘’ Tony,_

_Me alegra que volvieras al complejo, no me gusta la idea de que estés deambulando solo en una mansión. Todos necesitamos una familia… Los Vengadores son la tuya, incluso más que mía. Me he cuidado solo desde los 18. La verdad, nunca encajé en ningún lado. Ni en el ejército._

_Mi fe se centra en la gente, supongo, individuos. Y me alegra decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado… Y por eso tampoco los decepcionaré._

_Las cerraduras se reemplazan, pero tal vez no deberían._

_Sé que te lastimé, Tony. Supongo que pensé que al no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo me estaba protegiendo. Y lo siento. Espero que algún día tú lo entiendas._

_Qué mal que no coincidimos con los Acuerdos, me hubiera gustado. Sé que crees en lo que estás haciendo, y es todo lo que puedes hacer. Es lo que todos deberíamos hacer._

_Sé que no importa qué sea, te prometo que si nos necesitas… Si me necesitas, ahí estaré. ’’_

 

Peter no cayó en cuenta que la carta era de Steve hasta que volvió a leer que no había encajado ni siquiera en el ejército, pues esta no tenía firma al final. Se lamentó de alguna manera haber leído la carta, ahora le quedaban muchas más dudas que antes.

¿Cómo había lastimado el Capitán a Iron Man? ¿Qué le ocultó de sus padres? Hasta lo que él había aprendido en la escuela, es que Howard y Maria habían muerto en un accidente de auto. ¿Por qué Steve Rogers hablaba de ello como si hubiera más? ¿Había realmente algo más? ¿De qué Acuerdos hablaba el Capitán?

Peter arrugó el entrecejo. Realmente quería saber qué pasaba con ellos. ¿Será que Los Vengadores se habían acabado para siempre? No podían, ¿quién iba a salvar el mundo de futuros enemigos? Él no podría hacerlo solo o solamente con el señor Stark. Para haber derrotado a Loki y los Chitauri se necesitó de dos espías, un genio, un soldado, un Dios y Hulk. No podía simplemente tomar sus lugares como si fuera más fuerte que todos.

Ahora estaba pensando en lo que constantemente Tony Stark le decía: «Sé que quieres salvar al mundo, pero no estás listo aún. Mantente a raya, fuera de problemas.» Y creía que tenía toda la razón.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando, al guardar el sobre tal cual estaba, recordó también el celular. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo ojeó. Era antiguo, bastante, pero lo más curioso es que solamente tenía un número guardado en sus contactos.

Definitivamente era de Steve.

Peter sabía que el grupo que había luchado contra la retención del Soldado del Invierno se había metido en un gran lío al protegerlo. Sin querer se hicieron cómplices, lo que los volvió totalmente sospechosos y aliados de él. Tony no le contaba mucho, pero él no se quedaba de brazos cruzados en su cuarto.

Si llamaba, ¿entonces podría comunicarse con el Capitán América? Mordió su labio inferior, no estaba seguro si hacerlo o no, pero tampoco es como si fuera a darse esa oportunidad tan fácil nuevamente.

Aseguró la puerta de la oficina y marcó. Realmente esperaba que el señor Stark le perdonara si algún día se llegase a enterar.

El celular dejó de sonar y un silencio momentáneo apareció. No había ruido ambiente, así que Peter supuso que se encontraba también en una habitación cerrada.

— _¿T-Tony?_ —Peter se puso nervioso, sin duda era el Capitán América. — _Sé que no quieres hablarme… Pero agradezco por lo menos que te hayas dispuesto a oírme._

—Em…

Peter no quería oír nada que no debía. Ya sentía que estaba haciendo demasiado con hurgar en algo donde no tendría por qué.

_—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces con este celular?_

—S-señor Rogers… Capitán, soy P- El hombre araña…

_—Oh… ¿Qué haces tú con esto?_

—Yo… Lo siento mucho. Vi al señor Stark triste y me preocupé. De verdad lo siento. Cortaré, pero no le cuente nada por favor, yo no diré nada tampoco.

_—Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—Le estaría revelando mi identidad, Capitán… Lo siento.

_—Oh… Comprendo, está bien._

Peter a esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta que ambos eran un celulares descartables, la información de señal aparecía, pero era con lo único que se podía contar, su ubicación era algo casi imposible de conseguir.

_—¿Por qué has llamado? Dijiste que viste a Tony triste, ¿ha pasado algo allá?_

—No, simplemente lo vi mirando la carta y el celular con tristeza.

_—Oh…_

Steve se sintió muy mal. Si aquel chico había llamado entonces era porque algo muy mal pasaba con Tony. No había tenido noticias de él desde la última vez que le vio.

Desde que rompió su reactor con el traje puesto.

Desde que dejó su escudo y con él su título de Capitán América. Ya no era digno de llevar ese seudónimo, no después de lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué pasó, Capitán?

— _Ah…_ —Steve suspiró. — _Supongo que esta conversación llevará largo rato._

—La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, el señor Stark debe estar en camino.

_—Entonces dile a Tony que te explique. Tú fuiste en su defensa, supongo que tienes todo el derecho de saber y juzgar a tu parecer._

—No puedo pedirle eso. Él ni siquiera ha querido contarme de quién era la carta, ya se lo pregunté…

_—¿Leíste la carta?_

—Sí… Lo siento.

_—Eres demasiado curioso._

—Capitán, ¿de verdad me contará qué ha pasado?

_—Como te digo, tienes derecho a saber y juzgar._

Peter hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si guardo este número en mi celular y lo contacto desde ahí? Será un número desconocido, así que sabrá que se trata de mí.

Steve no sentía prudente hacer eso sin el consentimiento de Tony. Pero tener un contacto que le pondría al tanto del estado del genio le motivaba de alguna manera.

_—Está bien._

* * *

 

Peter ahora sabía cada detalle de lo acontecido, y aunque le guardaba algo de resentimiento al Capitán por haberle mentido a su mentor con el asesinato de sus padres, no era quién para juzgarlo. Ahora se le había aclarado todo realmente. El escudo que Tony mantenía en su laboratorio jamás fue réplica, era el auténtico original.

En ese momento se mantenía con Steve hablando de ello.

_—¿Entonces me dices que lo mantiene en su taller?_

—Sí. De hecho, una vez… Nada, olvídelo.

_—No, cuéntame._

—Ah. —Peter suspiró. —Siento que el señor Stark me matará después esto… Una vez lo encontré borracho en su taller.

_—¿Borracho? ¿Cómo entras tan libremente?_

—Él me ha dado acceso, de hecho tengo una habitación propia ya.

Steve se asombró. ¿De verdad Tony ya le había invitado a vivir junto a los demás?

_—Oh… Me alegro._

—No está siendo sincero, pero lo entiendo, Capitán.

Steve mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, luego suspiró.

_—¿Ves mucho a Vision y James Rhodes? ¿Cómo está él? Sam me contó lo que pasó._

Peter frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, a ellos nunca los veo por acá, pero por lo que sé, él se encuentra mucho mejor.

_—¿No? Pero… ¿a dónde te estás quedando entonces?_

—En la torre.

_—¿No estás en el complejo?_

—No… El señor Stark se ha mudado a la torre últimamente, aunque solo lo alcanzo a ver los fines de semana. Yo solo voy sábados y domingos.

_—¿Y no sabes si en la semana sale o se queda ahí solo?_

—No, no lo sé. Las veces que he ido para allá en la semana es de noche, en el día debo ir a la escuela.

Steve se sorprendió, suponía que el otro era menor, pero jamás pensó que a tal grado de ir a la escuela aún.

_—¿Qué edad tienes?_

—Dieciséis.

_—Eres solamente un niño._

—Sí, bueno, el señor Stark me lo recuerda siempre que puede también. —Steve rio en la otra línea. —Cuando lo encontré tenía el escudo en la mesa. Yo decidí dejarlo ahí, tampoco quería meterme en sus asuntos. Pero al otro día lo encontré en su oficina, como le dije, mirando la carta y el celular. Me preocupé.

Steve apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía dejar eso pasar? Tony estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que pensó. No se estaba quedando en el completo con sus compañeros, estaba durmiendo y deambulando solo en su torre. Ahora ni siquiera tenía a Pepper a su lado, lo sabía, y él… Él no estaba ahí para acompañarle, él era el motivo de su retorno al alcohol.

No podía permitir eso.

* * *

 

Tony no podía rechazar la invitación de May para pasar Noche Buena juntos. Se suponía que era una fecha familiar, y aunque la mujer le había confesado tener a un hombre en su vida, no podía dejar pasar su presencia. Anthony era un mentor para Peter, y a May nada le hacía más feliz que ver a su niño contento. Peter se sentía muy feliz a un lado de Tony, se notaba.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, hablaron del futuro de Peter, las armaduras de Iron Man y un par de cosas de Los Vengadores también, pero Tony no quiso profundizar nada.

Terminaron de cenar y entonces Tony prefirió ir a descansar a su casa. Ese día había estado probando la nueva armadura de Máquina de Guerra junto a Rhodes. Se la había tenido que probar él, obviamente, y aunque le dolió el aprieto del interior de la armadura por la nueva función que había incorporado especialmente para su amigo, agradeció que no haya sido Rhodes el que lo sintió. Debía aflojar un poco el traje.

A mitad de camino con su Audi, recibió un mensaje de texto de Peter.

« **Realmente espero que me perdone, señor Stark.** »

Tony arrugó el entrecejo. Llamó al celular pero Peter no contestó. Estaba a dos calles de la torre, ya no podía volver a Queens, o no en auto por lo menos. Subió en el ascensor y se acomodó mirando la ciudad. Si algo hubiera ocurrido, Peter habría llegado por medio de sus poderes como siempre, ya lo conocía.

Suspiró. Hace años no había estado tan solo en esa torre. A veces le daban ganas de venderla e irse definitivamente a Los Ángeles, pero había tantos recuerdos ahí, que después pensaba que nadie sería lo suficientemente importante para subir a ese último piso y admirar lo hermoso de Nueva York como la ciudad lo merecía. No había espacio para hacer nuevos recuerdos con otras personas, Tony se rehusaba a ello.

Un par de pasos en su espalda le pusieron alerta. Así que, tanteó su reloj con suma rapidez y entonces su guante de metal apareció. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando apuntó a aquel hombre que yacía en medio de la sala con la luz del repulsor. A ese corpulento rubio que era mucho mayor que él y no esperaba ver por lo menos en un buen par de años más.

Tony se sorprendió de que Steve apareciera ahí como si nada, como si no fuera un fugitivo buscado intensamente por casi todas las naciones. Bajó el brazo, sin querer hacerlo realmente, y no dejó de mirarlo.

Steve increíblemente se encontraba un poco más delgado, no pensaba que podría ser eso posible. No tenía ojeras, pero no se veía sano como usualmente lo hacía. Algo faltaba en él. Steve no brillaba. Tony se preocupó, pero no lo demostró.

El rubio dio un par de pasos para acercarse, y entonces las alertas de Tony se encendieron. Se alejó hasta el bar y se quedó detrás de la larga mesa en silencio. Quería tomarse un gran trago al seco, pero quería hacerlo solo. La presencia de las personas cuando bebía con desesperación le hacía sentir regañado inconscientemente. Sabía que le hacía mal a su salud beber, pero no encontraba otro medio para olvidar.

Steve tragó grueso. ¿Cómo hablarle después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Cómo expresarle cuánto lo sentía si sabía que este jamás lo iba a entender? Tony podía perdonar, pero jamás olvidaba las cosas.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó con suavidad.

Tony no levantó su vista, no quería mirarle, le hacía mal. Suspiró con pesar y jugó con un portavaso que yacía encima del mesón del bar.

—Sobreviviendo.

Steve asintió. No podía ser tan descarado y pedirle más respuesta que esa, aunque obviamente quisiera saber mucho más. Se acercó un par de pasos muy lentamente al bar y se detuvo, no quería que Tony volviera a evitarle la cercanía.

—¿Cómo…? —Carraspeó. —¿Cómo sigue Rhodes?

Tony apretó la mandíbula, seguía sin mirarle.

—Has venido a disculparte, ¿no? Solo hazlo, no tantees terreno conocido, Rogers, no es necesario.

Steve asintió, tragó con dificultad y se acercó dos pasos más.

—Te he hecho algo demasiado terrible, lo sé. Mentirte… jamás se me pasó por la mente de no ser por el miedo que sentí al imaginar que quizás podrías echarme a patadas de acá. Comenzaba a sentirme en casa. Tú me diste un hogar, Tony… y yo mismo lo eché a perder al final. Realmente lo siento.

—Hablando las cosas se solucionan. Se nota que no te diste el tiempo de conocerme bien los meses que pasamos juntos todos. Jamás hubiera hecho algo como aquello, ¿crees que soy un monstruo?

—No, claro que no. Pero…

Tony le miró por segunda vez esa noche, pero ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Steve no quería que Tony le mirara de esa forma tan fría.

—Pero hubiera atentado contra Barnes, ¿no? ¿Eso piensas? —Steve bajó su mirada y asintió. Tony rio con amargura. —Eres un imbécil, Steve. Jamás pensé decírtelo así, pero ya no me interesa contenerme contigo. —El rubio frunció el ceño. —Mira, si hubiéramos hablado las cosas entonces hubiera entendido la magnitud horrible que podría haber estado el cerebro de Barnes en esos momentos, y te juro por lo que más quieras que hubiera intentado entenderlo aunque así sienta que estaba haciéndolo mal por mis padres.

—Intenté esperar el momento oportuno… Te lo oculté, pero no sería para siempre.

—Vaya oportuno que eres. ¿Y sabes qué? Intentaste proteger a tu amigo, pero resultó ser algo peor. Esperaste a que alguien totalmente externo revelara todo en nuestras narices. A mí me hizo sentir lo más diminuto que había alrededor, y de paso te delató. Pero no terminó ahí, porque aunque no lo creas sí vi los ojos de Barnes, vi su arrepentimiento y su dolor. ¿Crees que los únicos afectados seríamos tú y yo? —Tony negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa áspera. —Barnes rememoró los recuerdos del gran pasado que le condenan. Qué gran compañero eres.

—No fue mi culpa lo del vídeo, yo no planeé eso, Tony. ¿Crees que hubiera participado de algo así?

—No lo sé, Rogers. —Ambos se miraron. —Ya no sé qué esperar de ti.

Steve sintió su corazón apretado, sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta. ¿Cómo Tony le decía eso? Él jamás hubiera hecho algo así a conciencia.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas. Ya no quiero oírte. —Steve se sintió quebrado, más de lo que ya estaba. Tony se bajó del bar y caminó hacia los pasillos que llevaban a su habitación. —Vete cuando quieras. Si vas a quedarte, está bien, pero no me interesa verte en la mañana. Si aun así persistes acá, tendré que verme en la obligación de entregarte… y no quiero volver a luchar contra ti.

Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aún después de todo Tony no tenía intenciones de entregarlo por la noche, de hecho podría haber llamado a la CIA hace mucho, pero obviamente no lo hizo, y ya no lo haría.

Podría haberse ido, eso le había aconsejado T’Challa y Sam luego de hablar lo necesario con Tony, pero decidió quedarse y esperarlo a la mañana siguiente. No quería irse por lo menos sin haber avanzado un poco en su perdón.

 

Tony despertó después de dos horas. El cansancio de la tarde le había hecho dormir un par de horas, pero no podía seguir después de esa visita. Cuando viera a Steve nuevamente, pensó que iba a ser después de un par de años o por lo menos cuando le necesitara para alguna misión. Pero entonces él llegó como si nada en Noche Buena. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Cuando le vio se sintió sofocado, de repente el pánico le había inundado, pero se obligó a mostrar una pose seria y con calma.

Ahora entendía el mensaje de Peter. Steve seguramente tenía la tarjeta de pase libre del menor. Frunció el ceño. ¿Pero cómo se habían podido comunicar?

Se levantó de sopetón y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Steve. Abrió con brusquedad sin importarle que el otro estuviera totalmente dormido. El rubio se levantó a la defensiva de inmediato y se puso en posición de ataque. Suspiró profundamente cuando vio a Tony frente a él y luego se relajó.

—Por Dios, Tony, no puedes aparecerte así en medio de la noche.

—Claro que puedo. Quiero hablar.

Steve asintió. Se había dormido solamente sin la chaqueta y los zapatos, así que estaba listo. En cambio Tony yacía solamente con el short de pijama.

—¿No quieres ponerte algo encima?

—No, y no te atrevas a mirarme demasiado.

Steve se avergonzó, se sentó en la cama y palmeó a un lado de él. Tony no quería sentarse, pero cedió de todas maneras, ya no quería pelear, solo quería explicaciones.

—Supongo que quieres que comience.

—No… Yo quiero preguntarte cosas, muchas cosas. Tengo dudas y solamente quiero esas respuestas.

 El rubio asintió.

—Está bien.

—Supongo que ya sabes quién es Peter. —Steve asintió.

—Sí. Él me ha contactado, de hecho. Aunque supe su identidad cuando me dejó su pase.

Tony comprendió. Tenía sentido, el pase de Peter salía como Hombre Araña y el rostro de la máscara en él como foto, pero al identificarlo en la torre inmediatamente aparecía en la pequeña pantalla su nombre verdadero.

—¿Cómo pasó eso?

—Él llamó desde el celular que te mandé…

El castaño arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Se había metido en su oficina?

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que te había visto mal. Que se había preocupado por ti, por ello contactó a la persona del teléfono. Él, tal como si fuera… no lo sé, tu hijo, me ha exigido explicaciones.

Tony rio. Peter se las iba a pagar, pero de alguna manera no estaba enojado. ¿Realmente se había preocupado?

—¿Y se las diste?

—Tenía que hacerlo. Peter estuvo entre los dos, ¿sabes? Él me dijo que siempre me admiró, y eso me partió el corazón. Yo no solo te decepcioné a ti, sino que también a mis compañeros y a un niño. Luego me contó que no podía dejarme pasar las cosas así como así, y yo le pedí perdón por ello, por decepcionarle, entonces él me dijo que si tú y yo estamos bien, no había nada que perdonar. —Steve negó con la cabeza. —Ese niño se parece mucho a ti, Tony. Toma sus propias decisiones y las lleva hasta el final.

Tony suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado.

—Él no se merece que nosotros estemos así. Me siento culpable por haberle preocupado, él jamás debió haber visto ni sabido nada.

Steve asintió. Oír a Tony así, como deseando lo mejor para Peter, le había dado unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle. ¿Tony le podría dejar hacerlo?

—Tony…

—Steve, no. No puedo perdonarte aún, pero no quiero que nuestro entorno se vea afectado por el distanciamiento que se creó. Yo podría perdonarte fácilmente, pero no puedo, mis padres estuvieron involucrados en esto aun cuando ni siquiera están presentes y me duele. Pero aun así puedo soportar tu presencia, por muy increíble que suene.

—No me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo… Lo sabes.

—Podrías decirme donde te estás quedando por lo menos.

Steve le miró a los ojos, Tony también le estaba mirando. No podía desconfiar de él, no después de todo lo que había pasado, eso abriría nuevamente la herida que estaba comenzando a sanarse.

—Wakanda.

Tony asintió. La ausencia de T’Challa se lo había dicho, pero debía confirmarlo.

—Está bien. No creas que iré tampoco, pero lo tendré en cuenta si es que algo llegase a ocurrir.

—Vale.

—Iré a acostarme entonces.

Steve iba a dejar ir a Tony, de verdad que sí. El perdón estaba en sus inicios, el que Tony le tomara en cuenta y que ya le dirigiera la palabra era un paso enorme que pensó que tardaría más tiempo. Pero no pudo, su intrusa mano detuvo el caminar del castaño reteniéndolo por la muñeca. No sabía si un impulso se había apoderado de él o algo parecido, pero no pudo retenerse.

El castaño volteó su rostro confuso.

—¿Qué pasa?

Steve tomó valor y se puso de pie frente a frente. El reactor de Tony había dejado una pequeña cicatriz en su pecho, muy diminuta. De repente a Steve le volvió a la mente el momento donde quebró el reactor de Iron Man con el escudo. Y no aguantó, debía hacerlo. Steve abrazó a Tony lo más fuertemente normal que pudo para no dañarle. Le había extrañado tanto, sus bromas, incluso su sarcasmo.

Tony se sorprendió. Obviamente no se esperaba ese abrazo. Había esperado años por ese momento desde su niñez, pero ocurrió en el momento menos conveniente para él. Estaba con la guardia baja, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía a Steve tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Cerró los ojos, por lo menos en ese minuto quería esa paz de estar entre los brazos de Steve y disfrutarlo un poco.

Así que, se dio valor y elevó sus brazos para apartarlo. Steve le miró con tristeza, pero entonces Tony le rodeó el cuello y escondió su rostro en él. El rubio sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, rodeó su cintura y quiso que el mundo se detuviera para siempre ahí.

Tony no podía decirle a Steve que tenía un sentimiento diferente a los demás con él, no podía decirle que su mentira le había afectado horriblemente porque había sido él el que se lo había ocultado, justamente él.

Cuando sintieron que era momento de separarse, una sensación extraña cruzó por el cuerpo de Steve. Miró a los ojos de Tony, y no podía creer que quería besarle. ¿Tony sentiría lo mismo? No iba a arriesgarse a perderle definitivamente otra vez, así que sin poner nada en riesgo, deshizo el abrazo de la forma más cálida que pudo. Tony observó el suelo.

—¿Ya se han arreglado?

Ambos se exaltaron con la voz de Peter. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí a esas horas?!

—Peter… —Dijo Steve con suavidad.

El castaño menor le miró y sonrió, pero entonces miró a Tony y de repente sintió que debía salir huyendo.

—Peter. —Le nombró seco. —Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Te quiero el sábado temprano en mi oficina.

—Pero señor, el sábado debo ir al Smithsonian por un proyecto con mis amigos.

—A las ocho te espero.

Peter jamás había oído la voz del señor Stark tan arisca. Bajó los hombros y su voz se suavizó al someterse.

—A las ocho será, señor Stark.

Steve rio.

—No seas tan rudo con él, Tony, es solo un niño.

—Un niño muy entrometido, ¿no crees?

Steve hizo una mueca con los labios mirando a Peter.

—Un poco.

—Gracias, Capitán. —Respondió el menor.

Ambos mayores rieron suavemente.

Tony jamás daba más de dos abrazos excepto para Año Nuevo, pero no pudo contenerse con Peter. A pesar de haber hecho algo malo, había ayudado a debilitar un poco su orgullo de no hablarle a Steve. El rubio sonrió grandemente desde su posición, y Peter jamás se esperó eso. Le correspondió el gesto, y no pasó ni un segundo cuando Tony le recordó:

 —Llega puntual el sábado.

Y se separaron.

Navidad había llegado hacía cuatro horas más o menos, y aunque no estaban rodeados de regalos para abrir, Tony y Steve agradecieron estar juntos por lo menos para haberse puesto en la buena aunque sabían que aún había méritos por hacer; y sin duda, la presencia de Peter había aligerado todo ambiente extraño entre ambos.

Tony no siempre tenía navidades como esa, porque aunque no lo admitiera, le rodeaba un ambiente familiar y cálido por todo el piso. Gracias a ellos ahora no estaba ido en su taller o rodeado de personas en un bar. Sin duda, la llegada de Peter le había hecho muy bien a su vida.


End file.
